total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
Mike, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder, was a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 3, as a member of the Outstanding Olympians, but switchs to The Underdog Unicorns. He returns in Season 4 Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful, upbeat, and romantic. He is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 In the season premiere called Let's Have a World Tour!, he jumps off the blimp, and greets Chris McLean and Anne Maria, which pisses off the later, whom still hates him. He greets Staci, and Harold, only to be cut off when his girlfriend Zoey jumps out of the plane yelling for him, telling her that it is fine. They soon go to look for their passports, but weirdly decides to join Geoff instead of Zoey. He decides to look in the kitchen for his passport, which he finds. He is put on team 2 (soon to be known as the Outstanding Olympians) , but when the challenge finishes, he volunteers to join Team 3 in Harold's place (the losing team, which would soon to be known as the Underdog Unicorns), causing everyone to think that he made a dumb move, and a few others to think that he swapped to be with Anne Maria. He was unaware that Anne Maria was plotting his elimination, but when he is the first eliminated, he is surprisingly content with it. Gallery Overall= Tdri_mike_174x252.png Mike_(TDAS_website).png Mike_(Total_Drama_Online).png Mike_As_Chester.png Mike_As_Manitoba.png Mike_as_svetlana.png Mike_As_Vito.png Mike_Countdown.jpg 640px-Total-drama-character-profiles-mike.jpg 640px-Mike_-_reFresh_Wallpaper.jpg 640px-MikeRot.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= MikeByeBye.png|Mike jumps out of the plane. 640px-Droptheact.png|Mike speaks with Zoey during the challenge. EliminationCeremonyMike.png|Mike in his first and only elimination ceremony, where he is eliminated. See also Trivia *Mike is one of six characters to have a gap in their teeth, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Sugar, Leonard, Cody, Rodney, and Heather (before it was filled in with a gold tooth.) Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Underdog Unicorns